It Was Significant
by XxAngry-Evil-PoptartsxX
Summary: One-Shot Be Warned, It Contains Adult Scenes. Just Read, I Have No Clue For A Summary.


It was another day, trapped within a place I only know as hell. The sun never rose here, and the moon never seemed to change at all. This place is timeless, with its white walls and never ending night. I don't know how long I've been held here, and I don't think I'd ever get the chance to find out. A soft click broke me away from my thoughts, and I didn't so much as glance towards the entrance; I already knew who it was. "Woman, it seems you are refusing to eat once more." he said, his voice impassive and as frigid as usual.

"I know." I whispered quietly, knowing well that he heard me. "why do you refuse the sustenance we provide you? It will only make you all the more weaker." he said, bringing himself just a few feet from my form. I sighed silently and turned to stare at the stranger that was just as dull, as Hueco Mundo. His hair clashed with the walls of my room, and with the uniform all of the Espada's seemed to wear. The only color his form held were his green eyes, and the delicate tear marks that ran from the corners of his eyes to where his face ended.

This man suited this place so well that it almost hurt my mind just thinking about it. "Woman, will you not answer?" his voiced strained slightly in an odd sort of irritation. Not wanting to irritate the man anymore than he already is, I quietly brought my gaze to his and smiled softly. "I will, sir." I spoke, with my eyes never drifting away from his cold green orbs. "Good. I have brought you your meal." he turned towards the door, and beckoned the weaker arrancar to bring my food.

"No thanks, I'm really not that hungry…" I said quietly, my stomach somersaulting with the retched smell that suddenly entered the small room. "You cannot refuse, girl. You will eat every bit of the meal or I will have to use disciplinary actions." His face never wavered, and my expression grew hard with irritation and disgust. "B-but the food doesn't even taste good!" I exclaimed, my face still twisting with my apparent disgust.

Before I could so much as blink he had me pinned to the pale bed in the room, with his face uncomfortably close to my flushed one. "Like I've said before, if you do not obey I will shove the meal down your throat until you comply." He signaled once more for the lower level arrancar to bring the cart into the room, and reached out with his free hand, to grasp a small chunk of meat.

I twisted underneath him, trying to force him to release my wrists, and nearly gagged when he forcefully shoved the chunk into my mouth. I tasted the bitterness of the meat, and felt his fingers graze the roof of my mouth, and swallowed the meat unwillingly before Ulquiorra could force his fingers deeper into my throat. "This would not have happened, if you had cooperated."

Once more he grabbed another piece of meat, and I tightly sealed my mouth in determination. I will not submit to this torture, I have had enough of being taken advantage of. When the chunk met my lips, I turned my head away and glared angrily at the fourth Espada.

The man seemed to stop at that moment, and he stared curiously, from what I can tell of his expressions, at me. "Why do you fight what is inevitable?" I froze in shock, and looked at him questioningly. "What?" I gasped out, and watched him inhale deeply in annoyance. "Did you not hear me? I have asked you why you fight something you know is inevitable?" he stared at me intensely, waiting for me to answer.

I fought back my confusion, and gazed away from his critical stare. "Because I know in my heart, I will be released from here. I will return to my home, and show all of my friends how strong I really am. This rebellion will prove to me that I am strong enough to refuse you, and to fight Aizen every step of the way. This "pointless" refusal as you say, proves that you and Aizen can never break me." I stared fiercely into his green orbs, and smiled brightly at his still critical expression. His face revealed nothing, and the silence that met my brave response etched worry deep into my thoughts. Why is he so silent?

My face was flustered with embarrassment when I remembered I was still pinned underneath Ulquiorra, and I shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny. "Woman, is something the matter?" he asked, his eyes boring into mine deeply, allowing heat to creep into my face. If he comes any closer…"Woman." I leaned back, trying to distance myself from him, and failed miserably. "Does my presence…unsettle you?" I gulped audibly, and felt my heart beat rapidly inside my chest. "Ulquiorra? Could you get off me, please?" My voice cracked slightly with my unease, and to my relief he removed himself from me.

"I will be back within an hour, if you have not eaten your meal by then, you will face the consequences for your refusal." he turned away from me, and walked out of my cell with the weak arrancar trailing behind him. I breathed out in relief, and collapsed on the white bed. I get the feeling, that this will not be the end of god knows what started between me and him…

* * *

The following day was uneventful, with not even the presence of Ulquiorra to at least distract me from my thoughts, and worries. I thought back on the abruptness that Ulquiorra had left the room after I panicked from his closeness, and my blush seemed to revive once again. I shivered and finally allowed myself to sit on the couch. I really don't want to be placed in this predicament once more. I'd rather suffer through the nasty gruel they feed me, then go through that again.

I sighed, and finally rested my head against the soft cushion of the couch. I might as well rest up now before Ulquiorra questions me why I have bags developing underneath my eyes. The silence helped my efforts to sleep, and the beautiful memories of my friends smiling kindly at me, finally lulled me into the sleep I severely lacked. I moaned in exhausted when I heard the melancholic voice only a short distance from me. "Wake up." he said, and I turned to him with my startled grey eyes.

"I have once again brought you your meal, I expect you to eat it." I sighed, and placed my hands together in trepidation. I really don't want to eat that…I heard the cart being brought in, and finally shifted my vision from my hands to Ulquiorra. His eyes were closed, as if he were preparing to do something he did not wish to do. I tightened my grip on my hands, when he finally opened his eyes and he lifted the lid off the plate of food.

The smell drifted into my nostrils, and I had to swallow the bile that threatened to escape from my throat. I stood up, and brushed past him to grab the plate and quickly sat back down on the couch, not comfortable with having my back facing him. I brought the first piece into my mouth, and nearly gagged. The food here seemed to grow nastier with each day. I forced another, and then another until finally all of the food was gone.

I grabbed the small glass of water hastily, and gulped down the contents to at least try to wash off the terrible taste. I sucked in a lungful of breath, and sighed that some of the remnants of the foul taste were gone. I turned my eyes back to Ulquiorra, expecting him to grasp the plate and make his way from the room; yet he did not. I clasped my hands together once more, and fidgeted under his intense scrutiny. "Ulquiorra I'm finished."

I said, expecting him to at least acknowledge that I was speaking. His didn't so much as twitch at what I said, and I huffed in awkwardness. "Woman." his voice startled me from my thoughts, and I tightened grasped the material of my skirt with my hands. "Yes?" I mumbled, and waited for what he had to say. What did he have to say? "Where is the "heart" in which you speak of? Is that the strange muscle that allows you to defy me?"

He slowly brought his hands from his pockets, closed some of the distance between us. I leaned back, my thoughts drifting to the event that happened yesterday. He was so close, that I felt his breath beating against the sensitive skin of my face. His hand slowly touched my forehead, and I breathed in deeply through my nose in order to stifle my gasp. His hands were cold, yet they warmed the flesh that he touched.

Not wanting to go through this, I quickly slipped away from his form and backed away from him when his eyes caught mine from the other side of the room. What is going on here? The plate that somehow was still in my hand tumbled to the ground and shattered into little pieces when the usually distant Espada stood up, and walked slowly towards me. His eyes shifted momentarily from me to the plate, and once more his eyes were back on me. I gulped audibly, and kept backing away until I backed into the wall behind me.

I was going to back into another direction, when I suddenly felt warm air hit my face, indicating that he was now in front of me. I shivered, and felt two arms plant themselves in either side of my head. "Is your heart what allows you to defy me?" his words breathed into my face, and I couldn't help but inhale the strange scent that emanated from his lips. It was the best scent I have smelled since I arrived here. The hand to the left of my head removed itself and soon his hand was touching my forehead once again.

Sweat began to form on my face, and I found myself growing anxious. "W-what's going on Ulquiorra?" I mumbled, trying to maneuver the conversation in a direction that seemed safer. "Answer the question, Orihime Inoue." When he spoke my name, an odd tingle rang inside me. I swallowed loudly, and finally allowed myself to glance at his eyes. I breathed outwards, and strengthened my stare. "Yes." I was firm with my answer, leaving no room for him to poke holes into my courage. "I see…" the tone in which he said it was what tipped me off on what was to happen.

I gasped as I felt cold, and firm lips press into mine. The arm that was previously by my head wrapped tightly around my waist, while the other firmly latched itself into my hair. I shut my eyes not wanting to stare into Ulquiorra's eyes and opened my mouth when the hand in my hair forced my face closer to his. His tongue immediately occupied the empty space, and slowly began stroking the roof of my mouth.

I shivered with the skill he stroked me, and found myself kissing him back with equal amount of fervor. This wasn't love, and this wasn't hate. I felt my head begin to swim from the lack of oxygen, and effortlessly he removed his lips from mine. I opened my heavy lids, and gulped in as much air as I could. "W-why?" I panted, noticing how his arms were still tightly latched onto me. "I do not know."

He spoke, and his lips pressed gently into my ear. I trembled, and stared at the pale roof of my cell. "Since you were brought here, this sensation has been present. I believe it is desire." I felt something cold and wet brush against my ear, and I flushed red in embarrassment. "What are you doing?" I whispered, and the hand that grasped my hair released it, to quickly bring itself to the zipper of my dress. "Ulquiorra!" I called, flushing.

"Does this not please you?" he said, grasping the zipper tightly, and slowly removing my dress. "Yes, but not with you…" I said, and the movement behind me stopped. He removed his face from my ear, and stared intensely at me. "With who do you wish to do this with?" his voice was as impassive as usual, but there was something strange with the way he said that. I flushed darker, and turned away from his scrutinizing gaze.

He grasped my chin gently, and turned my face towards him. "With who, woman?" I sighed in defeat, and glanced downwards. "Ichigo." he released his grip from my chin, and moved away from my form. I stared back at him in shock, and watched him quickly remove the broken pieces of glass from the ground, and walk out from my room. Almost as quickly, the lower level arrancar came in and dragged the cart with him, finally leaving me alone.

Why did he leave so abruptly? Did I say something that upset him? I sighed and brought my hands back to zip my dress back up, and walked slowly towards the only window in my cell. Why did he do that? It's not like him to physically touch me, and ask me such personal questions. I sighed for the hundredth time today, and glanced warily into the moon. I really hope today was the end of what happened between us…

* * *

And the following nights, Ulquiorra didn't as much as speak to me. He blatantly ignored me, and only spoke to me whenever it was deemed necessary. I wasn't so sure if I preferred things like this, but I felt very guilty for angering him. There were many times I would try to apologize but he would shrug me off, or simply walk right out of the room. I don't understand what I had said, what could I have done to make him hate me.

But it hurts me to think of it. He may have kidnapped me, but he is the lesser of the two evils I have to face here. I have Nnoitra waiting for his chance to get me, and Aizen just being Aizen. He protects me from many of the arrancars waiting to tear into me, and even if it is merely his job, I am truly grateful. Today I would make sure that he heard me, even if I have to defy him.

I stared at the entrance into my room, intensely and waited for the tell tale sound of his arrival. The click of the door beginning to open brought a smile to my face, and the sight before me was just what I expected. His face was in its usual emotionless mask, with his hands deep within his pockets. He motioned for the lower level arrancar to bring in the cart, and I slowly paced myself and grasped the plate.

I sat quickly on the couch, and just when he turned to leave I threw the plate of vile food to the ground, and winced when it shattered like it did the night he kissed me. He turned to me with an unreadable expression in his eyes, and slowly began walking towards me. "why did you smash the plate, woman?" I swallowed the nervousness building in my throat, and met his eyes head on. "Because I need to know what happened those nights ago."

I stared, determination evident in my face as his step did not falter nor did his eyes shift away from mine. He closed the distance like he had the night before, and I tightened the grip on my skirt in order to keep myself from scurrying away. "You know exactly what happened, woman. It is over now, there is no need to unearth something that has no significance." his voice was cold, far colder than I thought his voice could ever be, and had to strengthen my will in order to not shiver.

"You are wrong. Something did happen, and it holds more importance than you have ever cared to want. Why did you leave when I mentioned Ichigo's name?" I firmly stated, and gasped when he roughly pinned me into the couch. I struggled, and blushed when his face was once more a breaths distance away from mine, and his body was pressed into my own. "Did it have a significance for you, Orihime Inoue?" he breathed, and grasped my delicate wrists with one of his hands.

He brought my wrists upwards, pinning them above my head and waited patiently for my answer. I knew something like this would happen, but I can't lie to myself and say I don't regret it. I was the one who's plan backfired somewhat, and brought me once again underneath the deadly Fourth Espada. I sucked in a deep breath, and gathered enough of my wits to answer him. "I…don't know. But I know it did for you."

His eyes searched mine for a second, and I could swear on my favorite dish that a corner of his lip lifted slightly to hint a smirk. The grip on my wrists tightened slightly when I struggled to loosen them, and the Espada currently on top of me brought his free hand to touch my cheek gently. "Is that so, Orihime?" I shivered when my name rolled strangely on his tongue, and slowly I felt his hand sliding from my cheek to my pale neck.

"U-Ulquiorra!" I stammered, and turned my head away his fingers pinched and rubbed my neck gently. He leaned forward, and caught my ear between his teeth, eliciting a gasp from me. He sucked tenderly on the sensitive flesh, and lowered the hand on my throat to slide over my hardening nipples. I hissed loudly when once again his hand caressed them through the material of my shirt.

His mouth left my ear, to whisper smooth words for me to hear. "Is something the matter?" I would've frowned at him had it not been for him suddenly pinching one of my nipples. A moan escaped from my lips, and I blushed in embarrassment. He kissed the corner of my jaw with each time he pinched my breasts, and I couldn't help but voice my pleasure. I nearly screamed when he leveled his head with my bosom and took a stiff nipple into his mouth, while his free hand continued to pinch the other.

"W-what are you doing to me?" I moaned out, breathing loudly as his mouth sucked, and nipped me through my shirt. My face was a dark shade of red, and my eyes were slightly glazed with the pleasure he gave. I don't want to do this, and yet I do. His mouth left me only to bring my other nipple into his mouth, and treated it with the same affection as the other.

My pants could be heard throughout the room, and the wetness in between my legs indicated how much I enjoyed it. Once he finished abusing my now overly sensitive nipples, his hand clutched the material of my skirt, and tore it until my lower half was exposed to him. If it were possible I would've flushed a darker red with the embarrassment I was feeling.

"Ulquiorra what are you doing!?" I shouted, my eyes wide when I found his face inches from my core. He parted the legs I desperately tried to close with his shoulder and free hand and exhaled into my virgin sex. "You have not partaken in what you human's call sex, Orihime Inoue?" his voiced startled me from my slight struggle, and I shook my head in embarrassment.

His eyes stared deeply into mine, and finally closed the distance between his lips and my nether region. I screamed when his tongue stroked the sensitive bud, and felt a slick finger slide into me. I moaned in sync with every stroke he gave me, and every thrust his finger seemed to make. I arched into him when he nipped my clit, and added another finger into me.

My thoughts were hazy with the intensity in which his pink tongue stroked me, and I found myself screaming at one particular suck, and collapsed onto the couch. My eyes saw nothing but white from the high I seemed to have received from the skilled man beneath me. He removed himself from my opened legs, and leaned forward to kiss my lips gently. "If you must know, it was very significant to me, Orihime." I froze, completely shocked by his confession.

I smiled faintly at him, and closed my eyes for a moment. "If we are being honest with each other now, it was very significant to me too." I left my eyes closed, and felt my body drift into slumber. At least now I know, that I have someone who cares for me as I do him with me. He'll help me survive the loneliness, and grief even if this isn't the love of a friend. I don't need an I love you, to know that he cares.

And this fact, is what finally allows me to drift in and out of slumber every day.

Au**thor's Note: Well I hope you guys like it. Of course I do not own the wonderful characters in this piece of fiction ^^''**

**On another note, please review! I would love to know your opinion on it, and let me know if they were OCC since this is my first Actual One-shot with them.**

**Thank You Guys For Reading!! :)**


End file.
